two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Aya Peard
Aya Peard is a singer/vocalist that appears on various Two Steps From Hell albums. Outside of Two Steps From Hell, she has done vocal work for many other artists, such as Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds. She has also released her own album entitled Paradise Hiding. Lastly, she provided the vocals for selected tracks from the movie "Styria" and "Calvary" and had been known to help produce the visual effects for the TV series "Agents of Shield" as well as the short "Wallenda". Biography From her Official Website Aya Peard has a long career in the entertainment industry, from working in administration at KTLA News and CBS while still at UCLA, to assisting at personal manager Mark Teitelbaum with an A-List celebrity clientele. Following her graduation with honors and the Teague-Melville Award for Research Scholarship in Medieval Literature from UCLA, Aya went on to being discovered and signed for her singing and songwriting talents to Warner Brothers Music by the legendary Jac Holzman, founder of Elektra Records, credited with bringing the music of The Stooges, The Doors, and Queen to the public. Featured on albums alongside KD Lang,Tori Amos and Regina Spektor, among others, Aya has been grateful to recently collaborate with some of music’s greatest tastemakers, including Rob Fusari (Lady Gaga), Patrick Leonard (Madonna, Roger Waters), Nick Phoenix (Two Steps From Hell), Patrick Cassidy (Hannibal) and Nick Launay (Nick Cave, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Band of Skulls), Marcello di Francisi (Lisa Gerrard) and Mike Schmid (Mylie Cyrus). Her voice and music has been licensed to numerous network television shows, commercials, and major motion soundtracks. She had the great honor to record alongside Leonard Cohen in 2011, and is featured on the trailers for J.J. Abrams' first "Star Trek," "Twilight" and many others. In November of 2012, Aya’s voice was commercially released on three albums, Immediate Music’s “Triumph”, TSFH’s “Skyworld”, and released a new electro-dance ep called "DLYLA." Aya co-wrote on the album, sang, and did visual compositing for the single’s title-tracked music video, “Don’t Let Your Love Annihilate,” which won the 16th Annual Up-and- Coming Cinematographer Award from DGA in October of 2012, and headlined the Arri Alexa homepage in January 2013. Hers is the main featured vocal on the pro sound library by Quantum Leap/EastWest Sounds, "Voices of Passion." In February and April 2013, Aya performed with Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds after recording backing vocals on his new album, “Push The Sky Away” (produced by Nick Launay), which was awarded a Novella Award in 2014, and an Aria Award in late 2013. In June 2013, Aya performed as a soloist at the Walt Disney Concert Hall, with Two Steps From Hell, singing three fan favorites which feature her voice. Aya’s voice is featured significantly on John Michael McDonagh's award-winning new film, Calvary, starring Brendan Gleeson, and scored by Patrick Cassidy, which opened in the US in August, 2014. Aya specializes in Nuke, Photoshop, Logic and FCP. To date, she has worked on innumerable commercials, as well as Pacific Rim, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 22 Jump Street; McFarland (Kevin Costner); Black Sails; Poltergeist; American Horror Story Season 4; and World Cup as a Nuke compositor. She has pro-audio and visual studio capabilities in the Aya Peard Media studio, with a small but strong team of multi-talented artists. Track List Industry Albums ''Dynasty'' * Ocean * Never Winter ''Pathogen'' * War of Angels * Iron Nation (possibly) * False King ''Dreams & Imaginations'' * Fortress of Seduction * Elven Princess * Blink of an Eye (A) (possibly) * Mercy in Darkness * Mio Rio Legend * Fill My Heart * Freedom Fighters * Equus The Devil Wears Nada * After the Fall ''All Drones Go to Hell'' * Caspia * Dreams of the Seven (possibly) * Fallen City (possibly) * Lazuri * Tree of Forgiveness * We Will Bury You (possibly) ''Illumina'' * Ulthuan * Lost In Las Vegas (possibly) * Morningstar Nero * Everlasting (alternate mix only) * Casablanca (possibly; possibly with Thomas Bergersen) * Caradhras * Destiny Will Wait * One Way Out * Fear the Resurrection (alternate mix only) Empire * Na Vedui Public Albums Invincible * Freedom Fighters (uncredited) * Fill My Heart * After the Fall Archangel * Mercy in Darkness * Everlasting * Caradhras ** First song she sings with lyrics on a public album. SkyWorld * Titan Dream (with CC White and Nick Phoenix) ** First song she provides vocals for alongside someone else. * Our Last Hope * Ocean Kingdom Classics Volume One * Fortress of Seduction Miracles * Lost In Las Vegas (possibly) Legacy * Fill My Heart * After the Fall * Everlasting * Ocean Kingdom Classics Volume Two * Casablanca (possibly; possibly with Thomas Bergersen) * Na Vedui Other Work Paradise Hiding * Paradise Hiding * The Alchemist * Sweet * First Light * Flying South * Anam Cara Speed of Sound by Nick Phoenix * Planet-Ize * Rise of the Father * Bird Planet Singles, Standalone Tracks and Collaborations * The Rain Song (from A Tribute to Led Zeppling: Livin, Lovin, Played by Lakeshore Records) * In the Silence (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * Moth Parade (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * One Heart (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * Glorius Annhilation (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * Trigger (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * All's Forgiven (from Aviatrix by Rob-Fusari) * We No Who U R (from Push the Sky Away by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds) * Water's Edge (from Push the Sky Away by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds) * Finishing Jubilee Street (from Push the Sky Away by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds) * Push the Sky Away (from Push the Sky Away by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds) * Rex Imperium (from Triumph by Intermediate Music) * Mili (by Kicksville) * Birmingham Blues (by Kicksville) * Introspekt (Looking Through the Blind Eye) (by Kicksville) * Radiation Emantes from the Box (by Kicksville) * Don't Let Your Love Annihilate (with Alberto Bof) ** She also produced the short that this music was used for Trivia * Along with Merethe Soltvedt, she was present at the Two Steps From Hell concert in Walt Disney hall. ** She performed Our Last Hope, Fill My Heart, Everlasting and After the Fall. * She also appears on Nick Phoenix's solo album Speed of Sound. * She has the dubious honor of appearing on the least amount of songs in a single album, with one on ''Miracles'' and both ''Clas''''sics'' albums. * She is the first vocalist to appear on an alternate version of a song as opposed to the main, featured version. ** She is also the first vocalist whose original vocals are partially cut in the re-released public version of a song. Category:Vocalists Category:Aya Peard